Shin Nemoto
|romaji= Nemoto Shin |alias= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Confession |status= Unknown |family= |occupation= Yakuza |affiliation= Shie Hassaikai |teams= Eight Expendables |debut= Chapter 115 |debutanime=Episode 62 |voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Nemoto Shin}} is one of the Eight Expendables who works for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Shin is a thin, medium-sized man. He wears a black cape and hat with sneakers, along with a characteristic black plague mask of Shie Hassaikai. Personality Shin appears to be a very cynic man, as a result of never finding anyone worthy of his trust and friendship thanks to his Quirk making it easy for him to detect lies. He states that emotions are unnecessary to carry out objectives, but it's unknown if he actually believes this or if it was just a way to demoralize Mirio Togata. Because Overhaul was the only truly sincere person he ever met, Shin is extremely devoted to him. Due to being granted knowledge about his boss's plans, Shin holds himself in high-esteem among the Eight Expendables, viewing himself as special and the only one of the group worthy of walking alongside Overhaul. Shin's loyalty to Overhaul is enough to make him follow his boss even after getting completely overwhelmed in battle. History Shin used to be a hardened con artist, becoming aware of how people always masked their true nature and weaknesses, even if they were unaware of it themselves. Those he spoke to would always lie to him before Shin forced them to tell the truth, leading them to keep their distance from the con man as he grew further disillusioned. Shin joined Shie Hassaikai after being intentionally scouted by them. Overhaul's villainous, yet honest intentions convinced Shin to accept his new purpose in life. Synopsis Internship Arc Overhaul, Chronostasis, Shin, and another member defeat Team Reservoir Dogs and destroy their getaway vehicle. When Chisaki starts fighting the League of Villains, members of the Eight Precepts of Death come to his aid, including Shin. Tomura Shigaraki decides not to continue the fight, and the yakuza leave. When multiple heroes, their interns, and the Police Force invade the Precepts' HQ, the Eight Expendables are sent to fight the heroes to buy time for Chisaki to escape. Shin is teamed up with Deidoro Sakaki and they confront Mirio Togata in the tunnels beneath the compound. Deidoro uses his Quirk to destabilize Mirio's balance, giving Shin a chance to shoot him with his gun, failing to do so due to Mirio's Permeation. Shin uses his Quirk to break Mirio's will to fight convincing him that he is only saving Eri to make himself feel better, because he had to overlook her suffering so things could proceed smoothly. When Shin and Deidoro try to finish of Mirio, he uses his Killing Move: Phanton Menace to defeat both. Even being completely subjugated by Mirio, Shin's devotion to Chisaki allows him to keep his consciousness and to drag himself to where Chisaki is. Chisaki throws a cartridge with special bullets at Shin and tells him to shoot. Mirio covers Eri as the Quirk destroying bullet is shot into his body which begins destroying Mirio's Permeation. Chisaki states that due to Quirks people are entitled to dream and begin thinking that they become people that matter, to which Chisaki believes that these people are sick in the head. As Shin celebrates his triumph, Chisaki laughs at Mirio's efforts and mocks Mirio for smiling because everything he has worked so hard to cultivate has been reduced to naught. As Chisaki is about to deconstruct the ground, Chronostasis is thrown at him, courtesy of Mirio's kick. Mirio appears before Chisaki and punches his arm. Mirio tells Chisaki that all his hard work isn't in vain because he will still be Lemillion. Chisaki tries attacking Mirio but Mirio is still able to make his body intangible, which causes Chisaki to miss. Shin is shocked that Mirio's Quirk hasn't completely been destroyed yet. Chisaki refuses to allow his plans to be ruined by the Heroes. Chisaki knows that Shin Nemoto also wants him to succeed and approaches him. Chisaki thanks Shin for everything he has done for him and knows fully well that he will gladly die for his sake. Chisaki uses his Quirk and destroys both himself and Shin. Chisaki and Shin's deconstructed bodies reconstruct and fuse together with Chisaki, much to Izuku's horror. Chisaki admits that Mirio was stronger than him but his efforts will all be in vain. The fused and transformed Chisaki appears, looking monstrous and grotesque with sharp bird-like arms from his shoulder blades and his original arms becoming larger with sharp claws. The transformed Chisaki declares that Eri will be returning to him. Nemoto is later separated from Overhaul because of Eri's Rewinf quirk while the yakuza leader is attempting to escape the complex. He is presumably arrested along with the rest of the precepts after Overhaul's defeat. Abilities *'Psychological Manipulation': As a former con artist, Shin has knowledge about confidence tricks, using those abilities in conjuction with his Quirk to psychologically dishearten victims. Quirk * き|Makoto Tsuki}}: Shin's Quirk allows him to force people to answer his questions with their true feelings. Equipment *'Handgun': Shin is armed with a simple handgun, which he uses as his main form of offense. Trivia *Shin's given name means while his surname means . *Shin seems to represent a corruption of the fourth tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: do not deceive others. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Eight Expendables Category:Emitters Category:Convicts Category:Unknown Status Category:Internship Arc Antagonists